


imperfectly perfect

by gaygoat



Series: you're the only one [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, No Smut, Real Life, but u can read it however u want ig, just the cutest fic i could write tbh, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: "i don't know how you can be with me, geppy."bad hates himself, and skeppy won't stand for it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: you're the only one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979467
Comments: 22
Kudos: 361





	imperfectly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey whores!! so, this is HEAVILY inspired by a gandrew fic i read like eons ago (so i can't remember the author), but if you've read it by chance, you'll definitely see the inspiration :)
> 
> anyways, enjoy :D

it's 2am and skeppy can't fall asleep.

he can just tell that bad can't either. the man he shared a bed with was clearly awake, the sounds of him sniffling being audible in the near silence of the night only broken by crickets and the occasional car driving by.

was bad crying? or is he sick? skeppy pondered, now worrying for the older man. bad wasn't a crier, he could count on one hand the amount of times he's ever seen the muffin shed a tear, something had to be seriously wrong to get his ray of sunshine to cry. so, skeppy just assumed bad had a cold, or some kind of mild illness that would cause him to sniff so much, and went back to trying to sleep.

turns out, he was right when he guessed he was crying, as bad let out a quiet but still heart wrenching sob that made skeppy absolutely break inside. the sound of the man he loved stifling cries and the way he shook made skeppy almost instinctively reach over to wrap a comforting arm around his boyfriend who currently had his back to him. he knew something was very wrong when said comforting arm was shoved back towards him. bad had never in his life rejected a hug, or at least one from skeppy.

"bad? please tell me what's up, are you ok?" skeppy sat up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table, a warm light shining on the back of bad's head and causing skeppy to squint his eyes at the change of brightness. bad's only response was a small sniff and a tug on the blanket to cover his own face.

a few moments passed of skeppy being unsure of what to do, him being deep in thought when bad's loud sob muffled by the blanked pierced through his heart like an arrow. he couldn't stand to see bad in pain, and he knew it was himself who could help.

"hey, shhh, it's ok... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but i wanna help you out.. if that's ok?"

skeppy heard bad sigh exasperatedly before he flipped over and eventually sat up next to him. he opened his mouth slightly to speak, but ended up just closing it with a grunt and taking skeppy's hand in his own. skeppy gave a light but reassuring squeeze.

"don't worry, take your time if you need to." the younger man offered a sweet smile alongside the statement to ensure that bad was comfortable.

"i... i don't know how you can be with me, geppy."

the look that bad gave him, his lip quivering, his eyes all puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks, mouth twisted into a frown-

to say that skeppy's heart was shattered would be an understatement. he wrapped his arms around the hurting man, trying his best to channel every ounce of love into the action. bad didn't push him away this time, he just let himself be enveloped in warm arms as he stared at nothing.

"i don't get why you 'love' me, not that you even mean it when you say it. i feel like i'm... disgusting. i feel so gross and ugly and fat, and... oh my goodness, i shouldn't have said anything." bad pushed skeppy away from him and hugged his knees, his head resting on top of them. the tears coming out of his eyes were now quadrupled, his bottom lip shaking in synch with the rest of his body.

for the first time in his life, skeppy was completely speechless. how on earth could someone as incredible and beautiful as the man he loved ever think those things about himself? he wanted nothing more in that moment than to take bad in his arms and tell him how perfect, how absolutely amazing, how sweet and handsome and caring he is.

"bad. look at me."

bad complied, looking up at skeppy with teary, red eyes, now slightly closed in pain from rubbing them raw. skeppy hesitantly moved to straddle bad, hoping not to give him the wrong idea, earning a confused noise from the man.

"skeppy, not right now... were you listening to me?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

"no- that's not what i'm doing bad- do you trust me?" skeppy placed a caring hand against bad's cheek before he nodded in response. he inhaled deeply, preparing what he was going to say in his head.

"i love you, bad, i love every single thing about you." he placed a soft kiss against the other man's lips, before continuing.

"i love your face, every time i look at you i fall more and more in love with you." skeppy then began lightly peppering kisses all over bad's face, his cheek, his forehead, his nose and then back to his lips. bad barely managed to repress a giggle and moved a hand to skeppy's, which was resting atop his thigh.

"you're the most beautiful person on this planet, and that's a fact you can't argue with." bad couldn't help but blush and shyly smile at that.

"geppy!" bad cooed, evidently feeling at least a bit better already.

the younger smiled back and started gently kissing down bad's neck, not trying to start anything, and he seemed to know what skeppy was trying to do. he carried on down bad's bare chest briefly and eventually came back up to meet his eyes.

"i love your body, every single part of it. i love the way you feel in my arms, and the way your arms feel around me. everything you do is so mesmerising and beautiful and i can't believe you don't see it yourself. bad, you're incredible and i want you to know it. i want you to know how much i love you, and i want you to love yourself just as much."

bad let out a choked sob, this time out of joy, and pulled skeppy into a passionate kiss by the collar of his pyjama top. he eventually pulled away, he'd be unable to wipe the grin of his face if he tried.

"i love you so much geppy, you- you mean the entire world to me. how on earth do you get to be so good when there's so much bad around?"

"you make me good, bad."

their foreheads were pressed together, infectious smiles on both their faces, and everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope u liked it shhdhsgjrj idk how to feel about this, i kinda hate everything i create hahahasjhdjej
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me and motivate me to keep on writing, so if u want to....... :):):)


End file.
